Naruto the Gentle Giant
by Kami Killer
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by a enemy ninja. During this he contacts the Kyuubi, who alters Narutos genes. How will Kohona handle him as a giant. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Kami here just letting ya know to message me if you have any questions and stuff anyway thanks for reading. FYI this is the day before Naruto goes to the academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto: Konoha's Gentle Giant

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night time in Konoha when one little boy mysteriously vanished. The Anbu who was watching him later stated he had vanished into thin air.

The Hokage was just about finished with his paperwork when one of his Anbu burst into the room "Hokage-sama Naruto has disappeared!" she yelled showing traits most Anbu wouldn't. The Hokage looked shocked "What do you mean he disappeared" he asked. "Well sir I was watching him and all of a sudden he just vanished right before me!" she said. "And you can't find any trace of him anywhere?" the Hokage asked. "No sir I couldn't" the Anbu, now recognized by her masks features as Neko, said.

The Hokage of the village was immediately worried as he paced back and forth. "Neko-san call all available Jounin and Anbu here as fast as you can!" he said before he sat down in his chair tired. '_Where did he go' _he pondered _'I hope it wasn't the people Jiraiya was talking about'._ He had waited no longer than 30 seconds before the shinobi arrived. "Hokage-sama!" was heard around the room as they bowed. "Thank you all for coming" he said "You will be tracking down one Uzumaki Naruto and returning him here do you understand?" The shinobi nodded before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves._' I Hope your safe Naruto-kun.'_ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a rustle in the leaves as a lone shinobi ran past. He had a small bundle in his arms that was oddly moving. "Stop moving brat!" he whispered though you could probably call it yelling. Deciding to take a break on his escape from Konoha he laid his package next to a tree and sat down. As soon as he sat down he took out a map and tried to figure out where he was.

After a moment of thought he proposed to himself that he was almost at the border. He had been running with chakra filled legs to increase his speed but even he a jounin of his village couldn't keep that up for long besides the fact that he had to trick an Anbu. He felt around in his bag until his hand closed around a bottle.

Bringing it out into the moonlight revealed that they were soldier pills. He quickly popped two before closing the bottle and throwing it back in his bag, as he was getting up he saw his captive still moving. With a sigh he walked over and hit the boy in his neck causing him to go limp. As he picked up his bundle he wondered what had caused this mess.

XXXXXXXXXX

(AN: I will not be putting a backstory sorry he's not important)

_In Naruto's mindscape_

The first thing Naruto realized was that he was lying in water. He lifted himself up and looked at his surroundings, which to him looked like a sewer. As he stood up a wave a nausea hit him and he almost fell, '_What was that'_ he thought as he lifted himself up and stumbled down the hallway.

A few minutes later he saw a faint orange glow coming from a side passage, he turned into it and saw a huge cage. Curious he walked towards it. Reflex is what saved his life as he dodged a claw stabbed at his relative position. "Oi! What the hell was that" he yelled at the cage. For a few seconds everything was quiet, then Naruto saw something moving. He jumped back when he saw two large red eyes looking at him. Naruto stared at them a second before a voice interrupted him. "**So my jailer has finally come to see me, I'm flattered" **the large creature said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked as he stumbled around in the dark. "Better question where am I?" he asked finally gaining his footing and looking at the eyes, of which were staring deeply at him. "**You, my kit, are in your mind and I am the Kyuubi no Youko" **the Kyuubi said as more lights appeared around it. "Wh-what! You can't be here the Yondiame killed you!" Naruto said quickly retreating to hug the wall. "**Sorry to say it kit but that puny human couldn't kill me no one can!" ** Kyuubi roared a bit before laughing madly.

"Why are you here then?" Naruto asked a little less scared as he moved away from the wall. "**As I was saying kit, no human can kill me, so I was sealed inside you"** the fox said laying down.

"What!" Naruto yelled "No you can't be serious!" he started having a panic attacked as he realized why the villagers yelled at him, beat him, and hatted him. "**Kit, calm down you need to learn to accept things, yes I was sealed inside you , yes your life sucks, but hey at least you got me, the strongest of the Bijuu inside you." **he said looking into his jailer's eyes to see his reaction. "You…You're the reason everybody hates me!" he yelled pointing his finger at the beast, who looked at him with a smile. "**You got spunk kit I'll give you that"** the Kyuubi said "**But before you get ahead of yourself I would like to give you a gift to help with your villager problem"**

Naruto who was about to yell at him some more was stumped. Should he trust this beast, no this fox to give him a gift. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of thought. "**Well this gift will alter your genes to make you look different, nobody will recognize you at all, I promise" **the fox said. Naruto was surprised, while not as smart as some people he knew messing with genes was hard to do. He could have a whole new life if he accepted.

After some serious thought, which in turn later made his brain hurt, he said "What's in it for you if I accept?" The fox grinned a little "**I require nothing kit as I said this is a gift"** Again Naruto was stumped but seeing no other reason not to he decided to go along with it. "I accept your offer fox" he said "Now how do I get out of here?" the fox grinned yet again "**Well kit you can leave after I finish with the gift" ** the fox said "**But I'll need absolute concentration ok so stay quiet" **and with that the fox breathed in deeply. In his mind he began to reconstruct Naruto's cell structure.

What he didn't think about was the fact that he had been sealed inside Naruto for awhile and was therefore a little rusty. So somewhere along the way he screwed up. He grunted opening his eyes looking at Naruto "**Well kit I don't think you'll have anyone calling you shrimp anymore!"** the fox watched as Naruto's eyes widened "Really! You rock fox!" Naruto shouted jumping around. The fox watched as he got dizzy and fell 'I almost feel inclined to tell him he'll have muscles…, a lot of muscles, Oh well what's done Is done' it thought "**Naruto it's time for you to go ok" **Naruto nodded "Hey fox what about that guy who kidnapped me?" Naruto asked kinda worried. "**I have dealt with him, so don't worry and for future reference I will be able to talk to you when you awaken through a mental link ok."**

Naruto nodded again already starting to fade from his mindscape when he remembered "Hey fox which way do I go to get back to Konoha?" Kyuubi thought for a second "**Go back south and you should reach the village before long" ** he told Naruto right before he disappeared. After a few minutes the Kyuubi relaxed "**Well this is going to be an exciting life" **he said going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He went to wipe his face and slapped himself in the face. He was confused so he look at his arm and the first thing he noticed was that his shirt had completely been destroyed, next he noticed the length of his arm easily longer than any adult he had looked at, lastly he noticed his arms were muscled, like a body builder's except the body builder was jacked up with adrenaline. He started getting scared as he look at the rest of his body.

He gasped as he saw his pants were also destroyed, as they were about knee length to his now huge legs. He tried to stand up but found himself very clumsy as he tried to walk. When he thought he had the hang of it he tried to run but tripped and slammed his face into a tree's root. "Ouch!" he growled a bit before trying again.

XXXXXXXXX

_Back in the village_

The Hokage had stopped the search hours ago. He sat depressed, surrounded by paperwork, scratch that a breeze from an open window blew it over. He sighed, if only he had kept a better eye on him this wouldn't have happened. He stood up and collecting his things, and left his office, heading home. Later that night he would have bad dreams on what had happened to Naruto .

XXXXXXXXX

With birds chirping, dogs barking and overall the whole village waking up, the Sandaime exited his house saying bye to his servants and his wife. As he made his way to his office to face the dreaded enemy that awaited him, his thoughts returned to Naruto. He could only hope that where he was now that he wasn't being hurt, or worse dead.

When he got to his office he noticed something was wrong with his office. He brought his hands together, "Kai" _'Nope not genjutsu'_ he thought as he continued looking around before he went off to his personal office and immediately jumped back, his hand's flying through seals. When he noticed that the figure was asleep he relaxed a little bit before slowly crossing the office to the man, who was easily two or three feet taller than him, sleeping on his couch. His fast thinking mind produced a way to wake the man up, reaching into his robes he pulled out… a stick.

Crouching down he crawled over and began poking the giant with the stick. After a few seconds of poking him the giant yawned "Jus…a few mor…minute's Ramen-sama" he mumbled turning over. The Hokage wanted to desperately laugh till he died but he kept his composure.

Right when he was about to poke the man again a poof went off to the side of him. "Hoka…Umm why is there a giant in your office, or better yet why are you poking it?" Neko asked watching the Hokage who sweat dropped as he stood up. "Well, I can tell you he apparently snuck in here last night and fell asleep" he said walking over to his desk "But now I think it's time he woke up" pulling something from his desk he walked to the other corner of the room motioning Neko to come as well.

As soon as she got next to him the Hokage put a silencing seal on the wall and preceded to hit the man with a small water jutsu. "Suiton: Teppōdama" he said as the water bullet sped towards it's target. A loud scream occurred and both Neko and the Hokage got a little scared.

XXXXXXXXX

_**In Naruto's dream world**_

Naruto was happily dancing with all the little ramen doodles. He span around eating them all, only for more to appear. Everything was perfect, serene… that is until Naruto was pulled from his dream and back to reality.

XXXXXXXX

"AAGGHHHH" Naruto yelled as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was soaked, before he could even look around two people had kunai at his throat. "Who are you?" the one with the mask asked. Naruto cleared his eyes as best he could.

He looked down and saw the Hokage hat and smiled "Jiji-san it's me, Naruto!" he said happily. The Hokage laughed loudly. "Yeah right Naruto is a little boy, you are a giant, a giant I tell you!" at this point both Neko and Naruto sweat dropped at his actions, clearly the man was losing his sanity. "I'm telling the truth Jiji it's me!" Naruto said again. "Prove it" Naruto looked nervous "Umm…How?" he asked.

The Hokage thought for a second before smiling. "Do a jutsu that only Naruto knows" **(AN: I have it to where Naruto created the harem justu a little earlier or I can change this to where he disappeared before his genin test)** Naruto smiled, forming a handseal he said "Oiroke no Jutsu!" in a poof of smoke he appeared as a hot girl. Not two seconds had past before Neko hit the Hokage on the head "Pervert!" she yelled as she saw him staring. Naruto released the jutsu and laughed at the Hokage "Got you Jiji-san!" he smiled. As Sarutobi was recovering Neko thought it fit for herself to leave "Goodbye Naruto-san" she said before leaving.

Sarutobi looked up from his position in the floor to see a hand. He accepted it and got back to his feet, he slowly walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Naruto what happened?" he asked. Naruto sat down on the floor, still able to look over the desk and see the Hokage, and began to recall his experiences in the past day.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi sweat dropped as the story ended. "So let me get this straight, the Kyuubi decided to give you a new look so that the villagers wouldn't recognize you?" Naruto shook his head in agreement. The Hokage sighed looking out his window. "Things may have gotten harder Naruto-kun" he said. Naruto looked sorry for a few seconds before returning to his happy self. "Jiji can you give me some money so I can get some clothes?" he asked. Sarutobi nodded pulling out some cash "Here you go Naruto, be careful ok?" Naruto accepted the money "Sure thing Jiji-san!" he yelled running out of the room.

After he left the Hokage sighed, _'I'll have to call Jiraiya back and check on the seal' _he thought returning his gaze to his desk. "What the HELL!" he yelled as he saw all his paperwork. "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!" he shouted to the heavens. The Anbu in the room sweatdropped at their leaders actions.

XXXXXXXXX

Alright guys that's a rap for Chapter 1 lemme know what you guys think

Don't forget to REVIEW I LOVES DEM


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I'm BACK!

Anyways I don't really have much to say other than I have been busy with school so I couldn't do much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Another thing, Ive had this thought that ninjas aren't muscular, if I can find out how to alter chapter 1 I will make it where he has lean muscles, cause I can't see Naruto jumping around 10ft tall and built like a body builder, its just not right. So in this chapter imagine he isn't muscular but lean and fit.

Naruto: The Gentle Giant

XXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the Hokage tower. He looked around at the villagers to see if they noticed him, which of course they did, but hey if you saw an 8 to 10ft guy walking around in ripped clothes you would be staring at him. Naruto however realized quickly he looked ridiculous, and hurried through town to the shoping district. As he walked he could almost feel the eyes of one of those masked people watching him. He shivered a bit, _'Those guys are kinda creepy, even though they have saved me on occasions.' _ When he reached the shopping district he looked around at all the shops and felt out of place. He had always been kicked out of stores and beaten just for looking at stuff.

So he continued around the streets until he saw a building that sold clothes for shinobi. He got to the door and bent his head down to his stomach to get through the door.

XXXXXXXX

The store was full weapons. Almost every inch of the walls, and the space in the store was full of them. Naruto gazed in amazement, wondering if he could learn how to use one. As his eyes glanced around he noticed the small area where clothes were sold. When he got to the racks he stared for a second before realizing nothing would fit him.

Naruto turned and was about to leave when someone walked in carrying a box. "Hello sir, how may I help yo…" a man said but stopped when he looked at Naruto. Naruto froze as he expected the man to scream at him. He was mistaken when the shopkeeper just stared at him, trying to figure out how the man in front of him was so tall.

Naruto thought for a second, and assumed the man didn't recognize him. "Sir, I was wondering if you had any clothes in my size." Naruto asked. The shopkeeper instantly went into selling mode, and thought for a few second before shaking his head. "No I don't think I have anything near your size sir, your simply to big.", the man said, "However I was once a shinobi and I know a few seals that I can apply to the clothes to make them bigger." Naruto smiled "That would be great mister…" "My name is Kouto Higarashi." The man said walking into the back of the store. Naruto went back to the clothing racks and picked out a few things he would like to wear.

"**Don't you dare pick anything orange." **Naruto jumped. He looked around trying to figure out who said it. **"It's the Kyuubi." **Naruto looked shocked. "How can I hear you?" he asked. **"I'm in your head just think what you want to say, you probably don't need people thinking your crazy." **The Kyuubi said. _'Like this?'_ Naruto asked. **"Yes exactly like that."** Naruto nodded to himself _'What's wrong with orange fox?'_ Naruto thought as he continued to look through the racks. **"It's bright and can give away your position easily, pick something more subtle like a dark grey or black." **The fox responded. Naruto thought it over for a few second before realizing the fox was right.

'_Ok I guess I can give up orange.' _A few minutes later he finally found the outfit he wanted. It was a dark green undershirt which was covered by a black combat vest for his various ninja items. He picked up black, slacky pants with lots of pockets, and finally black steel toed boots. He finished the look off with a long black trench coat. Happy with his decision he headed back to the counter to talk to Kouto.

Luckily while Naruto was finding his clothes Kouto had found the seals he had been looking for. "Alright sir I'll take these to the back and get them fitted for you." Naruto smiled "Thank you!" Kouto then took the clothed to the back and left Naruto waiting at the counter. As he was looking around at all the weapons, one in particular caught his eye, it was a sword in a black sheath. The swords length was unique and weird in the fact that it was almost the height of Naruto himself, which was in fact ridiculously tall. Naruto was mesmorized by the intricate gold designs on the sheath, so he picked the blade off the wall and slowly pulled the blade out.

The blade was even more beautiful than the sheath. It looked to Naruto as if the whole thing was made of gold. The handle was wrapped in gold cord, and the guard was also golden. **"Impressive." **Naruto jumped and was scared, before realizing it was the fox talking. _'The sword?' _**"Yes the sword, baka, what else is there around you."** Naruto growled for a second before _replying 'Yeah it is pretty impressive, is the sword made out of gold?'_ **"Hard to tell, you might want to ask the shop keeper."** The fox told him. Naruto nodded and resheathed the blade and walked to the front. Kouto was already at the counter ringing up his items. "Mr. Kouto, would you happen to know what this blade is made out of?" Naruto asked as he held the sword out to Kouto.

Kouto jumped slightly as he was caught up in his work. He took the sword from Naruto's hand with some difficulty as it was heavy. "Ah yes, I remember this blade." He pulled the sword out and took a look at the blade. "It is indeed gold, but it has been reinforced with seals and was said to have been made by a master swords crafter many years ago." Kouto told Naruto. "How much is it Mr. Kouto?" Naruto asked. Kouto stroked his beard for a few seconds before replying "I'll let you have it for free if you promise to tell me your name, and you work here, I'm in need of some help." Naruto was slightly scared, this man wanted to know his name, and he knew if he told it he would be thrown out.

However Naruto really liked the sword and he could only hope this man wasn't as stupid as every other villager. "My name is…Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with his head down. Kouto simply nodded and finished ringing up Naruto's items. Naruto was shocked "You…You don't care?" He asked with slight hesitation. Kouto looked Naruto straight in the eyes "Son, I was friends with your father, and I can care less what the villagers think of you, you are Naruto to me." He said sternly. "I do have a question though, how did you get that tall?" Naruto who was still a little shocked, started to tear up a bit and laughed "It's a long story." Kouto nodded and went to the door and switched the sign to closed. "Let's get your stuff paid for and we can talk."

XXXXXXXX(2 hours later)

Kouto nodded as Naruto finished his story. "Seems you had an eventful night Naruto." The man laughed. Naruto smiled for a bit then got serious. "Sir, you said you knew my dad…" Kouto looked at Naruto for a little bit then nodded "We were friends ever since we meet in the academy." Naruto jumped up, which made his head smack the ceiling "Oww, Who was my dad?" Kouto scratched his head "I'm afraid I cant tell you Naruto, you'd have to ask the Hokage about it." Naruto was confused "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's because the Hokage didn't want any one to spread the news of who you were until you were ready" Kouto said "So he erased any ties between the two of you." Naruto was shocked, sad, and mad. "Now Naruto don't be mad, the Hokage was looking out for you and he will tell you eventually, I promise" Kouto said getting up. Naruto thought for a second before nodding. "Now it's getting late and I think you need to head home." Naruto nodded again before thanking Kouto for all his help.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto quickly returned to his house with the purchases he had made at the store. Kouto was right it was getting dark. As he closed the door behind him he thought about how much his life had changed in the past 48 hours.

If anything it had turned into a good direction, and he was going to make the best of it.

He smiled and put his clothes and sword up and made some instant ramen.

As he was eating he realized something, he had missed the very first day of the academy. He stopped eating in shock, but realizing the ramen could get cold he quickly ate the food of the gods.

When he finished he put his dishes up and before he could do anything heard a pecking sound at his window. Walking over to it he saw a small bird was perched there with a small scroll. He opened the window and took the scroll, afterwords the bird flew off. He opened the scroll and read it. Naruto smiled as the scroll was an explanation from the Hokage to the teacher at the academy.

He quickly put it somewhere safe and then headed to bed.

XXXXXXXX

I would just like to tell everyone that I will be attempting to focus on this story, and now that I'm finally out of school I can focus on other things. I'll be going to the beach in a few days and I will be working on some chapters then. I Still need a beta reader so if you guys know anyone I'd appreciate it. I just don't like bad grammar and I attempt to avoid it.


End file.
